1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wiping devices and, in particular, to a novel squeegee with a handle. More particularly, it relates to those wiping devices having various sized, shaped, and operational pole extended handles.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
There are many utility patents and design patents relating to wiping devices. The following is representative of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,267 to John Vito, the same inventor herein, which issued on Jan. 4, 2000, discloses an extended squeegee and fluid delivery system for cleaning in places that are of high elevation. A squeegee is used in connection with an extended handle. The spray system has a pump that delivers a cleaning agent through a conduit in connection with the squeegee. There is a trigger in connection with the spray bottle and near the end of the handle where the user is holding the handle. The user may then deliver cleaning agent out the nozzle by squeezing on a trigger or pull cord in connection with the handle. The handle of the squeegee may be made hollow in order to deliver the cleaning agent from the source of the agent to the nozzle in connection with the squeegee.
The device is directed to telescoping poles and having a pressure inducing means, which causes a drop in pneumatic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,198 to Skenderi describes and illustrates a self contained window cleaning implement, which has and elongated handle member, a squeegee member located on one end of the elongated handle member, a spray nozzle for dispensing a spray, a reservoir for holding a supply of cleaning fluid, a tube extending from the reservoir to the spray nozzle for transferring the cleaning fluid from the reservoir to the spray nozzle, and a manually actuable pump apparatus for forcing the cleaning fluid from the reservoir, through the tube, and to the spray nozzle. The spray nozzle is located on the one end of the elongated handle member adjacent to the squeegee member. The squeegee member extends at an oblique angle upward and downward from the elongated handle member. The spray apparatus is located above the squeegee member. The reservoir is attached to the other end of the elongated handle member opposite the one end of the handle member. The manually actuate pump apparatus is located on the other end of the elongated handle member and including a digitally depressible trigger member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,392 to Pieshek discloses an extendable liquid-applying device of the type used for cleaning interior walls and ceilings. The device includes first and second tubular members telescoped together and slidable relative to one another to extend and retract the device. One of the members has a proximal end. The other has a distal end and an attached angularly-oriented nozzle. A continuous length of coiled flexible hose extends within the members and connects to the nozzle member. That is, the hose extends unbroken along the lengths of the members, from the proximal end to the distal end, to provide discharge from the nozzle member regardless of the relative positions of the members. A separate base member plugs into the proximal end and has a valve for controlling liquid flow. With a nozzle attached thereto, the base member can be used alone for xe2x80x9cclose-inxe2x80x9d cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,811 to MacLeod relates to a cleaning apparatus having an elongate handle, which mounts a support plate having a head member thereon. The head member includes a removably mounted sponge head securable to a forward face of the head member. A flexible polymeric arcuate plate is removable mounted to a rear face of the head member. The invention includes the handle formed with a refillable reservoir, wherein the handle is deformable to effect pressurizing of the reservoir and to effect directing of fluid through a supply conduit to a further supply conduit, Thereafter, it directs cleaning fluid to the sponge through a series of valve plugs directed through the further supply conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,716 to Huang relates to a foldable multipurpose cleaning device which includes a fluid-receiving receptacle member detachably connected to a cleaning head assembly. The receptacle member includes a plunger and dispensing means for the fluid. The cleaning head assembly includes and elongated scraper of squeegee and an brush or sponge borne on a carriage member. There is also an intermediate coupling member projecting from the carriage member and comprising a female housing member with a locking notch in its base, a slotted body member topped with a male head portion that has near its base a lug that is engageable with the notch on the female engaging member in a releasable gripping relationship when the carriage member is in a generally horizontal position for operation. The female housing member is pivotally attached to the male head portion by means of oppositely disposed pivot pin elements projecting from the male head portion into corresponding pivot slots in the female housing member for slip joint action therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,472 to Gerberth, Jr. describes and illustrates an extendable spray gun for hydraulically atomizing and spraying liquids such as paint. A paint spray device is detachable mounted to one end of a telescopically extendable pole while the operation thereof is remotely controlled or actuated by a triggering mechanism. The triggering mechanism is located at the other end of the pole where a handle is provided. The triggering mechanism includes means which automatically compensates for changes in pole length so that positive and direct actuation of the spray device by the triggering mechanism is unaffected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,440 to Lee discloses a handle attachment snap, which engages over the top of an aerosol can. It includes a trigger adapted to depress a spray button. The device fits most sizes of cans and adapter rings may be provided t ensure a firmer support for smaller cans. The handle attachment and associated aerosol can may be secured to and elevated on a pole or other elongated support. The handle attachment is capable for remote operation for spraying of trees, buildings, and the like. A partially rotatable shroud is provided which when in one position, enables the trigger to be operated in order to dispense the contents of the can through the spray nozzle and when in the other position, prevents the trigger from being depressed and also shrouds the nozzle if the can is improperly placed within the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,711 to Sena relates to a paint spray gun which is locked into a receptacle at the free end of a tubular arm pivoted a t one end of an elongated tubular stock. The spray gun trigger is engaged by an operating finger, spring-biased toward the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. The finger is operated by means of a sheathed, flexible cable through and operating lever mounted a the end of the stock farthest from spray gun receptacle. The relative angular position of the receptacle-bearing arm and the stock are adjustable. A quick-release receptacle is provided to permit the removal and reassembly of the spray gun to the extension arm with facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,432 to Lanusse describes and illustrates a spreader for applying make-up, paint, or like fluid product. It includes a detachable container for the product, which is secured to a body. The body includes a source of electrical energy for feeding an electrical motor driving a pump, a handle carrying a control means for the motor, and a working head enclosing partially a freely rotatable roller provided with an absorbent lining which receives the product from an internally disposed sprinkling ramp fed by the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,123 to Leeson relates to a cleaning device, which includes a telescoping hollow handle through which water is fed from a valve controlled hose connection at one end of the handle to a discharge nozzle located at the other end. The nozzle is mounted on a retaining plate for a cleaning pad and water is discharged from the nozzle generally parallel with the cleaning pad and laterally thereof so that a detergent may be applied to the pad without being rinsed off by the water discharged from the nozzle. The retaining plate is pivotally mounted so that the pad and nozzle and be adjusted to lie generally parallel with the axis of the handle or ant an angle thereto. A squeegee blade is also pivotally mounted on the retaining plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,506 discloses a glass cleaning device, which includes a hollow handle functioning as a container for a limited supply of water, and a force-feed hand manipulated pump carried thereby for forcing the water into a distributing and spraying head. The distributing and spraying head is carried by the upper end of the handle, whereby allowing for water to be sprayed against a window at the users discretion, and to be subsequently scrubbed or wiped therefrom by a rubber squeegee strip mounted on the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 622,809 to Keyser relates to a window cleaner. It includes a handle upon which is surmounted a metallic sphere or hollow ball, above which is secured a horizontally disposed cylindrical water-tank, The water tank communicates with a hollow sphere by means of a spout projecting from an underside of the tank into the ball. The device further includes a hollow rubber ball mounted upon the spout of the tank within the metallic ball, a hollow rubber ball mounted upon the spout of the tank within the metallic ball, a rubber tube leading from the interior of the metallic ball through the spout and tank and ending in a nozzle at the upper end, means for compressing the rubber ball to discharge water from the nozzle, means for filling the tank, a holder for a rubber drier, and a holder for a drying cloth or chamois skin also attached to the tank.
Notwithstanding the aforesaid prior art, the present invention system is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a squeegee with a squeegee handle and remote spraying device, which includes a squeegee handle having an enclosed container, also referred to as an enclosed reservoir, for holding liquid, a spray head which is in connection with a squeegee section, and a surface extending in a lengthwise direction. The enclosed container has a threaded neck.
The sprayer head has a threaded cap adapted for engaging the threaded neck, as well as a dispensing means for dispensing the liquid. The dispensing means includes a trigger being in connection with a conduit, a nozzle at an end of the sprayer head, and pressure inducing means for inducing a pressure change in the conduit so as to draw spraying agent into the conduit and out of the nozzle. The pressure inducing means may cause either an increase or a decrease in pneumatic pressure. The conduit extends through the threaded cap and into the enclosed container.
There is also a squeegee section having a squeegee blade attached to the sprayer head and being nearly perpendicular to the surface of the enclosed container. In the embodiments, the squeegee blade may be aligned anywhere in relationship to the nozzle; i.e., above, at, or below.
In some embodiments, the device further includes an extended handle being connected to the squeegee handle and extending downwardly therefrom. In some embodiments, the extended handle is integrally formed as one surface. In other embodiments, there are extending sections which allow for an infinite extension in length of the extended handle. The size and shape of the extended handle may include, but is not limited to, elongated circular, stocky circular, elongated polygonal, stocky polygonal, and the like.
In preferred embodiments, the extended handle further includes a plurality of sections in which each section includes extending means for extending each of the sections so that the extended handle is extended in length. The extending means may include, but are not limited to, telescoping attached sections, screw-in sections, clamped sections, hook and aperture sections, and the like.